Chipmunk hyper news
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Adam and the gang are doing a news Q and A show so send in your questions
1. Chapter 1

Our First airing

(Camera is already on

music starts and then comes to and end)

Adam: Hi and welcome to chipmunk Hyper news where we bring you the news from around the world and answer questions from the viewers now then we have some news to say so we turn over to Alvin and Brittany . Alvin and Britt

Alvin : Well we have a new movie coming up this year Adam and the chipmunks 4 : The Clone wars now it seems that most Americans go nuts over a few new things that came out last year like AATC Chipwrecked and Sherlockholms 2 but this year is looking up cause new movies are coming out including my personal favorite The dark night rises and the Avengers later this year now we have some celebrity news with Brittany Britt.

Brittany : Thanks Alvin as you know the actor actress industry might start to look up but as of late we haven't a clue but we do have movies like terminator 5 that's right Arny will be staring as the terminator but can it be confirmed ? Only time can tell in other celebrity news famous Pop star Justin beiber just or already released his Christmas Album making his fans go crazy over it as for us our new Album STORM will soon be released when? We don't know but what we do know that's its going to be great starting next episode we are taking Questions compile that with the news these days and maybe some game shows like we mentioned in our preview and now we turn back to Adam .

Adam : Thanks Alvin Brittany . Ok people we also have some new crossovers coming up like DOOM Undead squad 15 Star trek which will soon be finished all 4 seasons of the clone wars AATC Meets the wolfman Mine and Britt's fluffs don't ask though AATC meets Dracula AATC War of the Sith Empire and episodes to our own Q and A shows so starting next episode send in your Questions this is Adam Alvin and Brittany Seville Signing off


	2. Chapter 2

Our first Question

Adam : Hello and welcome back to Chipmunk hyper news where we bring you the news and answer questions that the viewers have sent in and it seems we have our first one its from Duke from the Cast of Chipwrecked . Brittany care to read it ?

Brittany : Sure thing and Duke says

**Is this a ****question****?**

**And why wasn't I in Chipwreaked?**

**You said I could be**

Alvin : Once again blame the people that shot this didn't include you in the rest of the movie apparently all that they did was get you in the first scene but at least you were in the movie even if for one line while we got "Chipwrecked" you and the rest of the chipmunks and chipettes were on the boat having a grand time without us .

Brittany : What Alvin said and yea blame the people the script writers it was they who gave you that one line of Dialogue as for you being in the film the rest of production crew did there best to include you and the rest of the gang just trust us on that cause at the time you guys weren't famous yet but in the follow up that all changed if you don't believe me read the follow it mentions you guys known as the Aeromunks


	3. Chapter 3

Another Question

Adam : Hello and welcome back to another Airing of Chipmunk hyper news where we bring you the news from around the world and answer questions our next Question is from drkseeker233 and asks or says

**Yeah, I have the same question as Duke, why wasn't my characters in Chipwrecked? You told me I made it in, and then I never saw them make an appearance. I ****hope**** this didn't sound offensive! I LOVED the story, but I was just kind of bummed that none of my characters were in the story, even though you said they would be.**

Alvin : Well we blame the screen directors it seems that they didn't give Duke hardly any screen time but I think we might be able to make up for it with our fourth movie I just hope that we can anyway we have some other news in which we turn over to Brittany

Brittany : Thank you Alvin as you all know AATC Star trek doesn't seem to be getting much in reviews

I am now putting up the link to the story check it out I think you might like it Read and review

.net/Alvin_and_the_chipmunks_and_Star_Trek_2009_Crossovers/1212/4863/14/0/0/1/0/0/22031/0/0/0/1/ As soon as you get the chance check out the story that our sponsor as written its pretty good so far if you ask me and that is all for the news back to Alvin

Alvin : Thank you Brittany anyway I do have some news to share our sponsor is going through a pretty rough time you see his mom is going to die of colon cancer she only has 3 months to live like right till Easter so send in your reviews and keep her in your prayers he might not update for a while but at least his crossovers might be liked some are still in the works like DOOM Undead Squad 15 AATC meets the wolfman AATC Meets Dracula and a few others anyway on a positive note I do have some other news to share like our new Album STORM is being worked on well so far Dave hasn't had the time to get started on it cause of mostly me and Jill causing him grief but we are trying to give him time and space but moving on as soon as we get our 4th movie started we just may move on to other stuff besides our movie and stuff anyway look for our new movie coming out Adam and the chipmunk 4: The clone wars I think you might like it . And now we turn over to the weather with Jeanette our newest crew member

Jeanette : Thank you Alvin now as soon as we have this cold front come through we are going to be getting some cold air in such we will drop into the 30's or maybe the 20's don't know the weather can be so unpredictable at times and now we are going over to Eleanor tasty ideas for this year

Eleanor : Thank you Jeanette since its going to be cold bundle up but on to my tasty ideas now they say mac n cheese is the most yummy treat for the family well our sponsor can do mac n cheese please hold the applause but there 's more in any case I do have some simple treats that all of you people out there might like straw berries with sparkly grape juice topped with some lemons and other very yummy fruits try it sometime I think you might like it and now we turn over to Adam

Adam : Thank Eleanor like everyone said but I to have some news to share it seems that the movie industry is going to be booming in which it already is but so is the Fanfiction site mostly the AATC archive so look for some more stories like the wolfman one or the Dracula one there are somethings that most people don't think of like that Sex scene in our movie of Chipwrecked and stuff like that but anyway Send in your Questions and be sure to review Adam and the chipmunks : Star trek its pretty good if I do say so myself so until next time this is Adam Alvin Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor Seville signing off


	4. Chapter 4

Chipwrecked questions

Adam : Hello and welcome back to chipmunk hyper news where we bring you news and answer questions today we have some news to share with everyone with that we turn over to Alvin and Brittany

Alvin : Thank you adam as of late acememunks should be able to get up JATC were rabbit it should be up soon and we also have a question from Jacob and he says/asks

**Thanks for having me in Chipwrecked!**

**TheAcmeMunks wants me to tell you he's sorry for the delay of JATC: Were-Rabbit. It should be up soon!**

**I'm confused by ****one**** thing (If it's actually in chipwrecked, DON'T TELL ME I'm waiting until it comes out on DVD)**

**Why did I end up with Ian?**

Brittany : Well we didn't want you and the new cast to be living alone so we thought that we would be able to stick you with Ian and Zoey don't get me wrong on that and yea it did seem like a good idea (it was the only one that we had) but still the movie/story turned out great you have to admit though as to why you ended up with Ian well someone would have to manage you guys through your music career so Ian was the best bet to go with and it turned out great

Alvin : Yea what she said though

Adam : Well that turned out good and now we move on to movie news Jeanette care to take the reigns of that

Jeanette : Yes Adam as you all know the FF AATC archive will be receiving some new movies like AATC 4: The clone wars along with our new movie crossovers some will be mixed couples and some with normal couples now things are rolling quite smoothly for the crossover AATC : Star trek already its up to 3 chapters and with only 6 hits but not to worry at least it's going to turn out great jj abrams eat your heart out also in other movie news our movie Adam and the chipmunks : Chipwrecked turned out great as did our predecessor the Squeakquel we hope that our new movie The clone wars turns out better than Chipwrecked and the Squeakquel both combined and that's it for movie news

Alvin : wow I sure do hope that our new movie AATC 4: The clone wars turns out really good this year

Jeanette : Oh don't worry Alvin it will

Adam : Well moving on we now turn our attention to another Question or comment its from Brainy smurf who says

**D'oh no! Another one!**

Theodore : Well at least this show might be better than our older ones lets just pray it is

Adam : And thats all the news we have for today this is Adam

Alvin : and this is Alvin

Brittany : and this is Brittany

Jeanette : and this is Jeanette

Theodore : And Theodore signing off


	5. Chapter 5

A new Crossover

Adam : Hi and welcome to Chipmunk hyper news where we bring you news and answer your questions

sorry its been so long but our sponsor has been getting new ideas just from watching Godzilla the Series you know that old Cartoon well anyway were thinking of doing a crossover on that and with that we turn over to Jeanette with movie news

Jeanette : Thanks Adam in movie news the movie Adam and the chipmunks : A nightmare on Elm Street is finally Done go check it out in other news like Adam said we are planning on doing a Crossover on AATC and Godzilla The series its going to be called Adam and the chipmunks : The future of New york also we have some good news our other movie Adam and the chipmunks 4 : The Clone wars will be up soon we are planning another movie Adam and the chipmunks 5 Well basically you can suggest Guess the title for the movie as for the rest well lets just say our movie career is going great so leave suggestions on what the title for the Fifth movie should be we also have another Crossover in the works Adam and the chipmunks : Spiderman totally our idea as to how its going to go we don't know but still its going to be awesome and with that we turn over to Alvin and Brittany with celebrity news

Alvin : Thank you Jeanette in celebrity news apparently the Box office is going to be really awesome lets just hope that this year is going to looking up cause take a look at last year yeesh I hope that we don't end up like last year

Brittany : Well Alvin you know how the box office works they always want to make money off movies but still though if you think about it its really a bad idea . But anyway onto celebrity news there really ain't' much on signers these days mostly Justin Beiber ever since Christmas his so called 'Album' sold not a whole lot of copies but apparently if there is going to be a fourth movie like a remake of the chipmunk adventure well I think we can top that with something of our own but anyway though we do have something for news anyway though they are bringing a new actor to play the Hulk for the Avengers and apparently JJ. Abrams also got someone for the role of Kahn for Startrek 2 as for the Final Batman movie they are bringing bain if you all remember him from the Cartoon in other news there is a movie called the Devil inside really scary and if we know Dave then he won't get it it would case poor theo to have nightmares galore and trust me on that also George lucus is going to be releasing the Star wars trilogy in 3D and will there ever be another Indiana Jones movie? Probably not but I do hope for another awesome Film staring Patrick Stewart well mostly another Star trek film but who knows in any case there is one more peiece of news that I wanna share there is going to be another Spiderman Film along with another Cartoon and another Season of Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heros well thats it for Celebrity news and movie news as well back to Adam.

Adam : Thank you Britt well like she said there's a lot going on in the boxoffice and a lot going on at Fanfiction anyway be sure to review Adam and the chipmunks : A nightmare on Elm Street i'm Adam

Alvin : I'm Alvin

Brittany : Im Brittany

Jeanette : And im Jeanette Signing off


	6. Chapter 6

Our first dare

Adam " Hi and welcome to another episode of Chipmunk hypernews where we answer questions bring you news and now we are taking dares that's right dares something that we did say in the opening description so might as well so then onto the news in which we turn over to Alvin and Brittany

Brittany : Thank you Adam and oh boy do we have news for you . Today our newest Album STORM sold over our estimated number of copies it even went double platinum now that's awesome . In other news we also have other things it seems that our crossover AATC : Star trek is up to 5 chapters check it out its mostly and Adam and Eleanor fic you might like it and you might not only that we also have another crossover coming up AATC : DOOM and yes its going to be awesome trust us on that in any case we also have a lot planned in which we plan to follow on it but like I said its going to be awesome we also have a possible Crossover with AATC and Xmen we all know you love that old cartoon and if you don't know what im talking about watch all 5 or 6 seasons of X men

Alvin: Wow Britt sounds like a lot sounds like at lot we are going to be looking forward to these new crossovers as for our old shows don't think anyone's going to be leaving anymore questions oh well it was worth a shot but still I am looking forward to be staring in my own crossover with my oldest brother and friend and sister Jill and now for our dares we now turn over to Theodore and Eleanor who will handle dares from now on Theo Ellie

Theo: Thank you Alvin as in our description we are taking dares so send them in along with your Questions now our first dare is from

**winxw.i.t.c.108 **

**In the description, you said you were taking dares. DON'T TELL ALVIN THIS DARE! I dare Brittany to start a Facebook saying she's Alvin and Adam to tell Alvin something like "Alvin show me that trick you posted about!" (watch reaction)**

(Brittany goes off and creates a Facebook page saying shes Alvin)

Adam : Hey Alvin show me that trick that you posted about

Alvin : Uh what trick?

Adam : Uh never mind

Alvin : Well moving on we also have just more piece of news to share with you and that's we are now going to do AATC : The future of New york as soon as we get it posted go check it out you might like it We now move on to Jeanette with Movie news

Jeanette : Thanks Alvin in movie news our latest Movie Adam and the chipmunks : Star trek is looking very promising but dang its pretty awesome and we all know you like it just a hunch but still though in other news we are planning to Adam and the chipmunks : The future of new york its going to be an awesome crossover sooner or later we may post it then again we may not but I say that we go for it what do we have to loose ? Not a thing though in any case go check it out links in one of our episodes can't remember which one though .

Adam : Thank you Netta ok then time to end this episode of Chipmunk Hyper news . I'm Adam

Alvin : I'm Alvin

Jeanette : I'm Jeanette

Theodore : I'm theodore

Brittany : I'm Brittany

Eleanor : and I'm Eleanor signing off


	7. Chapter 7

Two horror stories check em out

**Adam:**Hi and welcome to a new episode of Chipmunk hypernews where we bring you news and what not anyway we have moved our studio to the west coast so now we are doing episodes ONLY in the west coast so anyway Alvin Brittany got any story news

**Alvin:** We sure do two new horror stories have been climbing the hits in the double and triple digits so anyway there known as Adam and the chipmunks : Meet the wolfman and

Adam and the chipmunks : meet Dracula one stars Eleanor and the other stars your favorite awesome Chipmunk Alvin so anyway you should check em anyway though rumor's are surfacing about a possible fourth movie well can't confirm it yet but moving on we did get a statement from Seville productions and they said '**_there is going to be a fourth movie but as of late its being postponed in stage 2 already stage 1 is complete there will be the power rangers Lord Zedd Rita Replusa the Darkmunks and Darketts as to what the plot is we can't tell you'_**

**Brittany:** That's amazing Alvin well a fourth movie should be interesting but should the rumors stop?

**Alvin:** I doubt that Britt but if some of the rumors are true then all I can say is that Seville Productions should go right ahead with the movie as for everything else it is going to star all of us Dave Ian Zoey Junette and William along with John

**Brittany:** that should be fun at least for us but do you think that the fans are going to buy another plot based movie?

**Alvin:** maybe maybe not anyway on to the weather Jeanette

**Jeanette:** Well the weather in Salanis is going to be quite beautiful . No stormy weather back to you Alvin Brittany .

**Alvin:** Thank you Jeanette now then there is another story soon to be OUT on fanficiton its known as Knight rider to the future mixing AATC Knight rider and Back to the future there will be another season of Teenage Talking Ninja Chipmunks and a crossover of Bleach and AATC there is another story as well make that two ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS and Adam and the chipmunks first contact so this has been story news by me Alvin Seville and Brittany Seville

**Brittany:** Thanks Alvin and as he said chipmunkfanatic is working on both the Woflman and Dracula and he might work on a few other stories when he gets the chance so this is Brittany signing off

**Adam : **Thanks to the both of you of course this is Adam

**Alvin: **This is Alvin

**Brittany : ** This is Brittany

**Jeanette : **and this is Jeanette signing off


	8. Chapter 8

Hyper news

**Adam:** Hello and welcome to chipmunk hypernews where we bring you news answer questions and give the inside scoop on the latest story /movie on Fanfiction

**Alvin:**That's right as of now both the fourth and fifth movies are under wraps however we do know its going to star the chipmunks and chipettes in very possible fifth movie and we even got the title Adam and the chipmunks 5 : A munk'd Adventure as for the other one Adam and the chipmunks 4 the people still can't decide on the other titles for the fourth but what we do know its going to involve the power rangers now that's something that doesn't happen everyday anyway though we do have the scoop on the movie/story AATC Total recall . However we might do another Q an A show and maybe get back to our old shows sometime

**Brittany:** Not a bad idea though Alvin we all need to get back to our shows afterall none of us haven't been back to our old sets . Now then we have some Questions Eleanor Adam take it away

**Adam : **Thanks Britt now then we have some Questions Ellie lets read em

**Eleanor:**Alright Adam this one's from **alvinnascar5** and he asks

_**This is my question for Alvin. Alvin, have you, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor ever been to a NASCAR race? If so, which race did you all go to and do you each have a favorite NASCAR driver?**_

**Alvin: _I do remember Dave taking the six of us to a nascar race one time but it all ended in diaster it was the indy 500 or something as for our favorite driver it would have to be Rusty Wallace _**

**Adam : **Thank you Alvin for that answer now then we have a Dare so Theodore take it away

**Theodore:** Thanks Adam and this one's from anon and his dare is this

**I heard you were taking dares mwhahahahaha big mistake JK. But I don't want you to tell brittany this alvin dare you to kiss brittany on the lips, and I had to be spisific so you dont find a loop pole. Q time I don't know any adam no offence dude but how are you and alvin would you rather spend a year 24/7 hearing simon lectering you or hit your head so hard by falling on the stiars that you have a concustion and every bone in your body is brokin**

Alvin walks over to Brittany and kisses her as the dare said. Brittany was a bit surprised at this but then again she relaxed

**Alvin:**I would rather hear a lecture from Simon 24/7 than hitting my head on a wall till my bones are broken

**Adam:** Well that was fun I'm Adam

**Alvin:** I'm Alvin

**Brittany : **I'm Brittany

**Eleanor: **I'm Eleanor

**Theodore :** And I'm Theodore Singing off


	9. Chapter 9

Another Question and answer story

Adam : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Chipmunk hyper news now we have a couple of things to say Alvin Brittany go ahead

Alvin : Thank you now we have a crossover Q&A show coming up soon along with a crossover Movie/story as well the Q&A is called Ask the Digidestined and the Dark digidestined staring every single group of kids from all five shows of Digimon mostly Adam and Tai's Sister Kari are going to be answering questions and having other Digidestined guest star on the show as well now our second crossover is called Digimon the Dark movie it mostly follows Digimon the movie if anyone has seen it and of course who can forget our other stories that we have planned for 2013 but Brittany has a few things to say as well

Brittany : our sponsor chipmunkfanatic has setup another account on another site called you may have heard of it basically like fanfiction but with the +18 rating or MA but that's beside the point if things become to difficult for us here then we are going to move our show and everything else to the other site but we have considered the other sites as well think of those other sites as insurance should something go wrong but anyway moving on I do have some good news we are going to do a story called Camp MUNKrock so send in your OC's via review or PM and be sure to add in a list of songs that they are going to sing as well anyway there's another story soon to be coming up based on the famous game called Railroad Tycoon 3 believe me its going to be great another story crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog Alvin Back to you

Alvin: Thank you Brittany anyway I also have some news to share with you all a lot of new stories are coming up next year but it might be a while for Adam and the chipmunks 4 but I do have something ever wondered if we could host a Quadruple story crossover Q&A show well we are going to do just that focusing on Bleach Alvin and the chipmunks Digimon and sonic the hedgehog we are going to do just that when we have the chance but we are also going to be doing some vlog munkcasts just talking about whatever comes to our mind so we have ALOT planned for next year

Adam : Yup anyway i'm Adam

Alvin : I'm Alvin

Brittany : and I'm Brittany signing off


End file.
